<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night by AbuseAndReuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001929">Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse'>AbuseAndReuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe &amp; Neil Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, car crash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince dreams.</p><p>Short. No archive warnings but there is a brief description of a car crash and resulting death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vince Neil/Nikki Sixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Vince opened his eyes, he couldn't breathe. He was back in the car. Dust and smoke clouded his vision and filled his lungs as he struggled to breathe. It was dark outside but the flames were all too clear to see. Vince turned his head and let out a small grunt of pain as his whole body protested. He was stuck in place, as if held down by someone or something. He tipped his head back again and inhaled. Trying not to panic.<br/>
Suddenly, he remembered his passenger. He turned, Razzle's name already on his lips, and then he stopped.<br/>
Nikki.<br/>
Vince let out a horrified gasp as he saw Nikki laying lifeless in the seat next to him, his head lolled, his green eyes open but lifeless. Blood covered one half of his face and Vince knew in his heart that he was dead.<br/>
"Nik." Vince whispered, reaching out a hand to lay on Nikki's neck.<br/>
He felt nothing.<br/>
Vince's whole body began to shake and he practically flung himself out of his seat, with strength he didn't know he possessed, crying out at the pain that it caused. He frantically ran his hands over Nikki's neck and chest, feeling for anything. Any sign of life. He let out another cry when he, again, felt nothing.<br/>
"No, no, no."<br/>
The words fell on silence and Vince moved to cup Nikki's jaw, staring into his eyes. Begging.<br/>
"No, Nikki. Please, you can't."<br/>
He was cut off by his own sobs and he leant down to rest his head on Nikki's chest.<br/>
"Please."<br/>
His voice got louder and his whole body shook with violent sobs.<br/>
"Nikki, please. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please. Don't leave me." </p><p> </p><p>When Vince opened his eyes again, he couldn't breathe. He rocketed upright. There was no smoke, no fire. Just slivers of moonlight shining through the bedroom. Vince struggled to breathe as he looked around slowly, anxious to move too much. Then he felt it. The hand cautiously moving on his back.<br/>
He flinched.<br/>
"Vince?"<br/>
A voice. So familiar, it made Vince want to be sick.<br/>
"I'm right here Vinnie."<br/>
The voice got closer and another hand gently grasped his tensed arm. Vince finally dared himself to look to his side. His boyfriend stared back. He was breathing, there was no blood and his eyes, although worried, were bright. Vince choked.<br/>
"You're here."<br/>
Nikki nodded, growing anxious.<br/>
"Of course I am."<br/>
Vince inhaled sharply and pressed a trembling hand to Nikki's bare chest, closing his eyes in blessed relief when he felt a heartbeat. Nikki sat silently, waiting.<br/>
"I killed you." Vince finally choked out.<br/>
Nikki's eyes grew wide as he finally understood.<br/>
"I'm right here." He whispered, pressing his hand over Vince's on his chest. "I've got you. It's okay."<br/>
Vince shook his head.<br/>
"No. Nikki..."<br/>
Nikki took him into his arms and held him close. Vince shook, grasping Nikki as if he was the only thing keeping him alive. He knew that he didn't deserve the comfort. He was a monster, a murderer. But he selfishly took it anyway.<br/>
"It's okay. I'm here. I'm never going anywhere, I promise."<br/>
"It could have been you."<br/>
Vince pulled away slightly and met his boyfriend's eyes.<br/>
"I know that it's selfish for me to think this because my fucking friend is dead." He gasped. "But it could have been you and I don't know what I would done if..."<br/>
Vince cut himself off with his own sobs. Nikki never let go of him.<br/>
"It was an accident."<br/>
Vince went to pull away but Nikki held him tight.<br/>
"Listen to me." Nikki said firmly, a hand cupping Vince's jaw. "You made a mistake. It could have happened to any one of us. It was a mistake and we learned from it. You're not a murderer, you're not a bad person."<br/>
Tears still silently fell from Vince's eyes and Nikki gently stroked his cheek with his thumb.<br/>
"Do you hear me?" Nikki whispered. "You're not a bad person and I'm still here."<br/>
Vince closed his eyes as Nikki pressed a kiss to his forehead and a gentle one to his lips.<br/>
"I'm here."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>